Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Falling Down on Your Birthday (Barney's Big Surprise - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:F9F7:4A3E:D406:F734-20190424033031
SKIP NAVIGATION SIGN IN BigBarneyFan2001 53 subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS CHANNELS ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY 54:27 Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) UK VHS 146 views 13 hours ago 50:57 Barney: Marvellous Manners (2003/2004) 84 views 13 hours ago 45:33 Barney Songs from the Park (2003) 37 views 13 hours ago 42:55 Barney's Christmas Star (2002) 128 views 1 day ago 58:50 Barney: Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) 14 views 1 day ago Subtitles 39:35 Barney: Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) 202 views 2 days ago Subtitles 28:31 Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2002/2003) 211 views 5 days ago Subtitles 28:01 Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2002/2003) 175 views 5 days ago Subtitles 51:00 Barney's Best Manners - Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) 190 views 5 days ago Subtitles 25:33 Barney & Friends: It's Your Birthday, Barney! (Season 8, Episode 18) 328 views 6 days ago 25:40 Barney & Friends: A Perfectly Purple Day (Season 8, Episode 7) 106 views 6 days ago 25:37 Barney & Friends: Once Upon A Fairy Tale (Season 8, Episode 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZjE0d9Kzx4 1:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XlE9nLWAPA 1:24 Barney & Friends: Hats Off To BJ! Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCXpuh3caUU 1:24 Barney & Friends: Ship, Ahoy! Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZfUjuPTM6Y 1:24 Barney & Friends: Are We There Yet? Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiXRRy-yG-g 1:24 Barney & Friends: Who’s Who On The Choo-Choo? Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2CAVZdchDA 6:05 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 5) 43 views10 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFZFKq-A7KU 1:02 20th Era Season 34 (1997) 220 Era 20th Era (1997-2002) 20. Barney Live! in New York City (????) (1996) 1:49:25 Barney - Cantando Y Bailando Con Barney 4lifebarney • 86M views6 years ago Barney - Cantando Y Bailando Con Barney Barney - Sing And Dance With Barney (Spanish)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv5xT4GFlDM 46:03 Barney | Barney en el Espacio (Completo) Alexander Koppel • 244K views1 year ago Barney en el espacio Fecha de lanzamiento 17 de marzo de 1998 Relanzado No Disponible en DVD No en América del Norte o ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlOq-_gcPdQ 24:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPTOI7T0EnQ 1:17:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWVfc61eI9w 52:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB7Iwhsk8Hw 49:54 Barney l Había Una Vez l "Once Upon a time" (Spanish) Barney fan2001 • 389 views12 hours ago New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPbBOFfSWC0 1:18:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13u9QVRdd0c 1:19:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHHv-UIhXqI 54:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiriJoFwh3s 51:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbvlBHb_0Hg 47:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STUM8Hw1Amw 51:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvkcYYH1IlY 42:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k49rPFPWdn4 45:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXLSwXTu1dw 50:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFz2eWGJl4c 51:12 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViAEZOre8Ws 42:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKVU34Qfb7c 43:57 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffAkkqqeFms 49:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRSBEqO2jgY 25:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPCbkNRJ5og 25:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsgnsChU8uY 51:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg9dtoxc2XU 25:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clnt6_pbocs 44:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLs6B8rEq1Q 49:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98B4-bW9SGc 36:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZdWwd5EVPA 49:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eylzgML2L04 55:13 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu5DcvmLuyI 51:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6OhR9DXkAY 54:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IX5O8zk7pss 24:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfAUvnqyuFc 31:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVtCHHHdKc8 50:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXZgJiNKT2k 23:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRXmwOTntXE 23:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bE29-w_fEs 21:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqYBPc7Vnj0 57:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THfu19PetmI 44:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYrL_hMLdI0 1:16:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MseqKEM3OzE 53:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIiCvv2HXR0 24:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oecMvexWkZg 47:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyZRnPvAM50 47:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tHZO3j2SCs 49:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVs9r9UEXP8 30:15 38 * * 137 * * Barney y sus Amigos Home Sweet Homes (Spanish) BarneyFan100 • 822K views7 years ago barney y sus amigos Hogar Dulce Hogar.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tme34QaVGtw 24:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9F6T62sNUA 13:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aeI74UvbnY 5:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKMDA6dPa-M 38:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZNrs7V1y18 0:55 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlOq-_gcPdQ&list=PLtmiV-7FEGP0qjpysrmcRXtRu02y8_JIm 24 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XS-InPWD6gs 0:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEZkDoi5CEU&list=PL2Z-ZzdwGpiRpyL-vhHwJp6Zhvp4eeHQQ 3 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJbTIo_PKQA 54:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCzDmOl33OM 24:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwQwCYLo4SA 46:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGpMbMjuxFE 2:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH7glE89vf8 24:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ioL4Rp6apc 25:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfpvlHmj5gk 25:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oyu8fG880z0 16:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dy21K1Svt4E 42:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bfl_ifg0tBk 1:12:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-mMMfH1sBg 19:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TwT-I5YWqM 24:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nv3RAJo51A&list=PLudtXOcVvAvkQIWizLWTQ4rNteERP7rS3 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hQ2m_O5IW0 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QE95qoqa6s 3:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtUB0c5HNmM 35:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk2Eld2cFrA 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQPjOktD04s 29:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCqfG6CKyYQ 1:08:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp1zDlp9abE 24:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzNbOzG3fXQ 25:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVPMiEkCqjY 1:11:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJvIMp0mbPY 45:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHceYHr37V4 0:33 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIpjKgpDmtLWrx4nWZ5JBzw SUBSCRIBE 3.6K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4yZhNi3AcA&list=PLmaBmcqLzoB22Se51L2uf5X2ZNWGW-Nxs 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGAgqN4MPec 25:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgH66dN7GOE&list=PLZ0n-NxDpfx4lx0uyaC0746r_DY7lVuIw 150 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D7PmLMHTCo 5:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uK7Gyke220 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tNCdVXQiO0 0:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJjEPEWDuQE 4:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=629mUOljbso 10:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgjFovKD35c 25:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaGJpBi2Rdo 28:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY2WP7vCyO4 22:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCrv87k8wb4&list=PLK9jpM9tFGGAg_vW8S2n4yKvPhsS1orda 22 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZfDbFSp_hU 24:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2ROZAo1Xk8 1:46 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvtBADopQD8rvXFwfAO8ghw SUBSCRIBE 1.1K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKzDTGWzAUE 36:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=np6YMTsBItk 55:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpX_m0kPX64 48:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXEHf8nTVBc 22:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYeUAQXCl6U 1:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UV75QpmQGq8 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JifhyIu648&list=PLloWFVCpx0CTkYLbo4Voa19UtHi8ob_WD 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzxK3t-KXl8 40:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfs4qjDir-s 3:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfAUvnqyuFc&list=PLHcBjo7wcIv-DNVtYCjZ6WZkOTA8lg6kH 29 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98B4-bW9SGc&list=PLXTP4XD3cxzNT-HOQ_UkPEeMrBEopi-FG 28 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IycGdUSHEt4 31:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j33bnRLV230 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc_AXuStKdY 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jrz7slmLDY 0:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNJv-dgz8hg 2:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyqeTRcvdgI 25:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfs-WbWuesw 25:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUeXg3dQWuk 21:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1EpZDWwuNU 51:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfAcTs-rDqI 2:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhIh45YInhc 8:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apcyZZx2ccs 7:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwHNj3Rz3ns 0:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIILibPG5bM 25:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pjw2A3QU8Qg 4:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g1_2q2kDtc 1:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJnzqvEQDpI 5:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S2SsuCK4hk 1:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7RdaZfYQzs 1:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELm4ZJDEFME 1:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObVZQasX5CQ 1:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svnNmLlKwcY 24:15 https://www.youtube.com/user/VideoStationBRNY SUBSCRIBE 423K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRKir_kJrOA 1:15:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOB9pbBr9YQ 1:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muRuugs5Ko4 0:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHf0jmRHx0I 20:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyOj19zM4RU 10:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soAfbI6QyvM 1:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcCSvVj9Gxk 0:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COprYoTzTuU 2:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs6KEOEKnlU 3:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65yRTQRcryE 8:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkOkvrgyVt8 10:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbs20cMtXMg&list=PLel_RWGeYAMON6E2VvNAyfjiIiqkrEjJn 26 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aspbhYdMmMQ 1:01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYE2rdlqiak 24:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2DqLw0R6io 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44rJlTBKfOE 3:00 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iJuZt7gUYk 3:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWRR3qxqw6Q 1:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEsqF7y8RS0 4:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8P_xvbZjOs 1:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCD3Y1H2VNs 4:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7lbpAJfq8c 8:30 Opening and Closing to A to Z with Barney/ Howdey Friends! Spanish 2001 VHS Barney fan2001 • 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuTt99fwseU 24:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_DHAJJcg04 1:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eAXrY5w_OI 54:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrGXXrGtIcw 53:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnSZmdOO_y4 25:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QRKIhydMD0 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_04ZrNroTo 3:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfs-WbWuesw&list=PL5VoKyfu1BvquMULhNkZwQ0E7U0zTl12w 12 * * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A SUBSCRIBE 676 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEyXdOxC7rI 0:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVTZBGCGlkg 3:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6VyxO3Akls&list=PLE209E80A3F51D106 14 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmSYhwb8Bvk 2:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN6v-BEBD48 18:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR-ZhzXf7I4 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hja5XNPIykA 13:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVnVevgR7vw 18:56 Barney y sus Amigos Waiting for Mr MacRooney (Spanish) swenta wasan • 52K views4 years ago Barney y sus amigos esperando al sr. macrooney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LemH6Kxdmk 6:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX800PXK_1M 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hI7bVypg14U 1:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLeNUkdINQ0 0:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69n5KJzf3xY 6:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDMcR0uQ0tY 4:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M23-ZhFcOqM 19:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS-Vi3nDA4g 24:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2K0B4lDXk 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh-NyMdYwDY 0:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL5QMb1i5sg 2:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E-n6oMnAl0 1:04:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGN1ivr-mrg 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELm4ZJDEFME&list=PLdMrcYENM-SwAEWwZAIBXWhD6Kklq_EK1 6 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNIgu-h7gi4 24:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPCbkNRJ5og&list=PLA2D7B3A4C307FF81 3 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98B4-bW9SGc&list=PLqUtCqiLrQs7W5K6uWEBuBHONV-Xk8Dqh 14 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVNmDPj9Srs 2:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzid1-EEOXM 14:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh0e_28NEBI 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQF6dWaYlcY 22:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60N06W7VaZM 14:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycNAS8l9lKU 1:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn-d4Ldl4iY 1:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2sp06fzaYE 1:48 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1X_A_g2e6AKxDaYbieN5rg SUBSCRIBE 804 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdpQpB9TenQ 52:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcNdsPn_yGc 7:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdOEcqE6zfM 0:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imisyRl-Jd0 0:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAIoSuJ64xE 0:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52PCjn3wUg4 24:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGwIAhFUPcY 1:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5QiWBuxbN8 5:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7EQvvzT2rU 1:12 Barney Says Segment (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (Spanish Version) BarneyIn2014 • 64K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkTECyfFGlY 25:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiQL-pTsD2E 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nv3RAJo51A 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlZzV0CxfS0&list=PL4M5iN7JDh9czWzwjdEri4k31PLwyddrS 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-Z-3C4J9eI 6:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFUuX_AL2Lc 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMkkRkeAjPM 0:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxyoIvTs3Sc 2:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VARnwm4hiWY 0:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwVGNRA34wI 14:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUqQoL6iwFE 14:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng24XQ6wgNk 1:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVvwYi_ElsY 2:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WGjmvUOi_A 2:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xSdFS7T3hY 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5fwg4zC1hs 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXEp7u0wRb4 23:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQqAGsOAkQ4 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dy21K1Svt4E&list=PLOmROznmzN1OTmJDQI2NZSqI-3HolaB34 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kFN-rQO8-U 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUZR34m1ds8&list=PL2KnNtS_ZZCZDPaWWZqaHQbP3oWdakggc 6 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nldq9ZqFdUI 20:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eB3-yMmL5UI 2:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbs20cMtXMg&list=PLel_RWGeYAMN0G5ylTCyXBZ5h5Zrm_oJL 51 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTNxHsub_QU 56:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGZle9aFRqM 0:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEu99fWFVqw 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9EQWrXMjlA 0:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCCE6EllSsE&list=PL9w2lqXSyHmuXf0W4WJRhw0Vlce-Jv_04 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daHSxGB2Z28 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkADhkhMaXc 19:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn5Tmp40vBU 3:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUqSOu3McPI 3:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg-k7qK12wg 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHzakVRod0I 1:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGYhNUJmCwA&list=PLbCG8P3ETlLSZwYr6IHf9ra87IZn0bhSO 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu36wLrSDL4&list=PLx43MPKmQ0wO8g1PeCePUxxzppdSb8D7j 31 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxVJLNfz2vg 17:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeUVLtw8vIY 3:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agoiFpgIg8U 18:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gfTVNd83Wc 38:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-TKMwf0mOc 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEo5RL6gGwM 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI-wOdtbZ4w 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP1DY1B9GM0 4:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRlduUCo7wY 10:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSeuiMKz6Aw 0:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnB4mGPQmGU 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCwm4XdUrds 24:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6t5tv7CmOc 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3unamEcIggs 1:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pL3W_q3fWA 0:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxBxF6IUiu8 14:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TghpIE8Wac 19:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcF0H13GmCk 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raJsireCHIo 0:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4ld4dUI8h4 2:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh4zNwYkmH8 1:35:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S8MUSo8WrM 2:25 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be211dSqGiA 4:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvyWsx7qfN8 0:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fQKEpRiBws 1:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg3rADo6s58 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ysIDGBbf7E 24:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we1rLC3U2Zk 19:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeogxJbQi8s 0:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqiJ2Y9O7f0 6:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZH0ncPoBY0 3:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDzXf5W827o 0:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBwbMIZrvsU 1:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S5UUBwyk30 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZANnGMIVIg 0:44 Barney Says Segment (Oh Brother... She's My Sister) (Spanish Version) Daniel Juravsky • 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T35TrtsZoEw 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3z7Ly_P3AYM 26:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGrIr_n78Uc 20:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9A7_i9T1hk 2:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6-67lDpOQ4 14:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zKK8K_NzQU 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53G_1VsGgJo 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWvBAQf7v8g 1:55 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCCE6EllSsE&list=PL9w2lqXSyHmuXf0W4WJRhw0Vlce-Jv_04 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clRW5PgKw_g 0:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXMRoLIOE64&list=PLTPGr5b2lADs5J7v-p5anDpadfOYNGMyc 3 Barney Tree-Mendous Trees Spanish dobro sanjuan *Barney Treemendous Trees En Esponal Part 112:53 *Barney Treemendous Trees En Esponal Part 212:05 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzCquKKvHnQ 2:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j1_FiGoGXo 1:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKhkC6C-igY 0:54 4K https://www.youtube.com/user/Bvids94 SUBSCRIBE 84K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoZuiKZZaCU 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9duhJOJPKDs 9:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGaZt3WuJWk 0:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBANWHkvJfw 29:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4yZhNi3AcA 0:59 Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm Theam Song in Spanish Barney 2004 • 2.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5015skRvqs8 3:18 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP-MbfHFUqs 54:13 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc0JRJOqf4k 0:43 Barney Says Segment (Good, Clean Fun!) (Spanish Version) BarneyIn2014 • 28K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkX3KFkUYTg 1:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lp5GsO1zqfw&list=PL01AD3161D29368DE 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uvdYLb4JD8 3:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Itw6L0ae44 0:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cAI5GKMuGY 13:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXnZ-ilgUXE 0:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0W9VtFthO8 30:22 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCQOmcEr-u8&list=PLel_RWGeYAMPcPBrd-CjylEuLMPb1peOh 26 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=249yqJfj6UM&list=PL85EEBFA914EEB62E 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/user/JASBarney4 SUBSCRIBE 9.3K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5K8owFdDgZI&list=PLel_RWGeYAMMnSRhdAfXQgRvbq0MCgOdE 16 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCsyVTlX8HE 0:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be4CzYsYhFY 1:00 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqlMVEiHyMc 1:19:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0E_C39IDSA 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiLIjSm85Zo 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZijGo9ti1D4 1:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU5pWe0xpjU 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-IvohaPdXw 0:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzbDRHxoJFg 15:35 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFZ2cZ859Mo 0:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Z9Q8XCkj50 2:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKmmvYw576Q 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRp0KmruP0g 24:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCHBxIFYI7k 21:17 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnfUShJtypQ&list=PLNXgoNmRaypenEa3asvZjIxB50u62_1CZ 29 * * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM6yPd-dzKvHhGptvrAmT5w SUBSCRIBE 2.1M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxO8bD9aJH4 5:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkU2ftZ9CCs 0:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbZ3ca-sHXE 2:22 Barney: Me And My Teddy (Spanish Version) Christine Martin • 10K views1 year ago Taken From: "Barney Live! In New York City" (Spanish Version) (1994)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9DiqHIRnXY 33:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6EeMqwab-Y 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3KizWqlayc 1:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu6o23Pu0Do 2:44 NURSERY RHYMES & SONGS FOR BABIES BY CHUCHU TV S1 • E45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00uUA7jAPls 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAPChO1c4_4 17:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRHZ9kxjHBI 0:40 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-ZbMV9NFh8 0:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glh2543Y_c8 5:02 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVW63REgfH0 36:02 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3Wj06LtJkuHdhhc1-2s1LQ SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlUkORX58EQ 0:41 The Hebrew ABC's Song (Spanish Version) (Slow Tempo) Ciara Laube • 1.8K views2 years ago Awesome!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Htovmk6UXY 2:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CD2j3a0oWVA 16:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY2WP7vCyO4&list=PLwW6ZiKpFoxohVC_uEsM-U6n207wWeKE7 70 Barney y sus Amigos A Picture of Health (Spanish) jorgeaguirrechu *Barney y sus Amigos A Picture of Health (Spanish)22:46 *Barney & Friends: First Things First! (Season 5, Episode 14)26:38 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7Ajw8wmDko 2:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnviYWHadPc 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3Zf_J7L_oo 3:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU4Xx70dRek 47:21 Barney Safety (My Version) BarneyBYGFriends • 33K views1 year ago Here is my Custom Version of Barney Safety. Thank you for watching.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBREDY1zfA8 54:06 Barney: Sing & Dance With Barney YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKKTb8MZHFM 1:02:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwnqB7cd1E0 58:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjuTcdKcY_U 2:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQe1lTB8ETo 26:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZw9veQ76fo 2:54 KIDS NUMBERS SONGS FROM SUPER SIMPLE SONGS S1 • E10 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lo3M4Ca0Q0 2:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmrw54Fkxso 0:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOzr8kWePEM 41:14 Barney Waiting For Santa Spanish Barney Y Sus Amigos Waiting For Santa (spanish) Barney vesves Archie Tierney • 285 views1 year ago Barney Esperando a Santa. Barney Esperando a Santa. barney waiting for santa spanish, Barney y sus Amigos Waiting for Santa ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7-Mi1Mky24 14:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyVhh7VWCtc 26:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4WNrvVjiTw 2:04 NOODLE & PALS S1 • E5 If You're Happy | Super Simple Songs Super Simple Songs - Kids Songs • 338M views5 years ago Listen on Apple Music ► https://apple.co/2xVLB2d Listen on Spotify ► https://spoti.fi/2JlNESq It's "If You're Happy And You ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCzDmOl33OM&list=PLN-s2DzaCcYeiNVmGh1an95UQPUVzFESo 24 Barney Quiero A Mi Hermana Mi Hermana! Barney!! Las Canciones De Barney Spanish Soundtrack Allen G. Tran *Barney & Friends: Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Season 4, Episode 18) (Spanish Version)24:44 *mi hermana! Barney!!1:47 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYYUWgTuaOw 0:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imeXSRNRMeg 4:20 https://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault SUBSCRIBE 17K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUgUZs9qzz8 0:54 Barney's Numbers Numbers Main Menu Walkthrough Daniel • 18K views2 years ago Spanish subtitles only. Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22tRgwbq2Ec 0:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiXRRy-yG-g 1:24 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N9RA24v3UE 45:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUZR34m1ds8 27:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ 3:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljHGusbX7Bk 35:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccVDeNSdS_8 3:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBuA6YIQHCs 30:30 BABY NURSERY RHYMES COLLECTION BY CHUCHU TV S1 • E24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHpGUbe9ANI 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlzvrEfyL2Y 2:31 BABY SHARK & MORE KIDS SONGS S1 • E4 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfAUvnqyuFc&list=PLXTP4XD3cxzO5cLptoDZn9eokYgB0qnWW 30 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fNju1Pj0G8 8:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAZRRbVMlDM 6:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS8ILJISg9A 36:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2m6nGyM8kTs 5:07 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g_Fh2Rfah0 1:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eneLS7_AuMU&list=PLHcBjo7wcIv-FV9Oba2ZLwwAsjJgzBdlo 29 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t8JFI6IABA 4:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnjmrLi4ODc 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJmTHuuYx3k 3:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm14pyibQhQ 47:05 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrUwNJUDt74HaFPQ15Id1GQ SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1op17U7peWc 2:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpHK0yx1Q1A 50:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE 2:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0jemmXa1lg 1:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW0Ce-o76Zg 49:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFn1f4Q0HEs 0:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en9ZkOo2rRA 1:00:48 Are You Sleeping (Brother John)? - Amazing Songs for Children | LooLoo Kids LooLoo Kids - Nursery Rhymes and Children's Songs 103M views1 year ago Are You Sleeping? Watch this super fun animated nursery rhyme created by LooLoo Kids and let's sing together �� Download our ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npCLcKLBNvc 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0dudrukrlA 0:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWqzQLrhD44 18:54 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJyLXlQ71Vg 10:15 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0pLbT0Ex5c 1:17:10 https://www.youtube.com/user/SmartBooksMedia SUBSCRIBE 17M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGAYzlqj-aE 2:50 KIDS CHRISTMAS SONGS FROM SUPER SIMPLE S1 • E16 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMyvhcmm8CdfLR3H0NzwMww SUBSCRIBE 177 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oni-12oaDk 3:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KATq-Ws3xtM 1:57 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fytmBUgiJd0 0:21 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tx0rvuXIRg 2:17 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNcdZA6QLqk 14:59 Barney's Campfire Sing-Along Part 1 Bultum2000 • 1.4M views6 years ago Plot: After listening to a story about camping read by her mom, Tina wishes that she could go camping someday. After Tina falls ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zvw5v5dYNjk 4:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyjPb6SPXZE 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xm-dLT1Bq8E 3:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKevJf4vQb0 15:38 A Day in the Park with Barney Alexander Koppel • 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mBDqlpo8VQ 1:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2duMHWsKhPw 24:05 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVRbmGoWch5vh740mJsVTxQ SUBSCRIBE 106 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLTUnUvAnZw 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VreU7bQcBsA 6:53 FBE STAFF REACTS S2 • E29 Try to Watch This Without Laughing or Grinning WITH WATER!!! #4 (ft. FBE STAFF) REACT 8.8M views1 year ago SUBMIT A VIDEO TO TRY TO GET THE REACTORS TO LAUGH: laughchallenge@fbeteam.com Please watch and subscribe to the creators ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mmF8zOlh_g 2:46 SUPER SIMPLE SONGS - VIDEO COLLECTION, VOLUME 1 S1 • E3 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp_vkZkMQNU 3:12 HOOPLAKIDZ RHYMES S4 • E4 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrbWK0RNxcU 12:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6jfM5g_X7k 3:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH6vC-BBKOc 2:47 The Highwaymen | Official Trailer [HD | Netflix] Netflix 2.5M views2 months ago The outlaws made headlines. The lawmen made history. Watch The Highwaymen on Netflix March 29, 2019. From director John ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqClLoF2OhY 1:14:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i38oClVFfy0 40:32 Barney: Movin' and Groovin' YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cr9eIXsc5No 27:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdZVeBIfMbg 54:55 Elmo's Chicken Dream | Sesame Street Full Episode Sesame Street 3.6M views5 months ago In this full episode, Elmo had the coolest dreams about dancing chickens that he spends all day trying different ways to make him ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjygs1QLS_Y 2:20 BINGO, Canciones infantiles toycantando 6.7M views10 months ago Suscríbete: http://bit.ly/ToyCantando ◉ JUEGA CON LA VACA LOLA : https://vacalola.co/url/JuegoGratis ◉ Facebook: ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAvaaR_QK8s 2:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMIXkR5F9j4 49:21 barney vamos brincar de escola - https://goo.gl/DhKGjw Brincadeiras na TV • 47M views5 years ago Veja um vídeo mais legal em: https://goo.gl/DhKGjw.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwyYFwjDV4A ] 5:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TlLLm_SJWg 35:33 Barney en español Tashina KAUZLARICH • 519 views1 year ago Description. Barney - Todos Somos Especiales Barney - We're All Special (Spanish) Barney - Cantando Y Bailando Con Barney ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad1h8fSqSzw 2:27 NURSERY RHYMES & SONGS FOR BABIES BY CHUCHU TV S2 • E44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5PAo1yASr0 48:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTu0Vveg9Oc 1:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phaJXp_zMYM 4:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvzmNxkWyG8 1:15 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndt01aTjP5k 4:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0Z2Ntz7JGs 1:01:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbIyf8djLFg 3:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pA8ujFtTmQ 9:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJTRVX9R5EA 5:16 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6HzoUcx3eo 3:18 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-4ur3tfwLU 5:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wp0vZnR_FM 3:53 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkbDJxz1b6I 1:18 https://www.youtube.com/user/sebastianatsebseb SUBSCRIBE 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdOflj-esBA 1:36 https://www.youtube.com/user/charismaoncommand SUBSCRIBE 2.4M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiQ4t2EuhKU 17:45 BUZZFEED UNSOLVED - TRUE CRIME S2 • E4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhHW2kBAebQ 2:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5jnfLs2EOk 50:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNdIvPb196s 5:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWUgZm_AE64 4:43 KIDS NUMBERS SONGS FROM SUPER SIMPLE SONGS S1 • E2 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCSyZ8SBtkE 23:47 JACK WHITEHALL: TRAINING DAYS S1 • E1 4K Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H59Py7KApU 2:44 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMiBuwNyA7m0vEtqjXLQAsw SUBSCRIBE 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJiaMbJrkEc 58:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKWk252lwLo 1:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3YHCKu8LDo 19:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeKQz9Z8gXw 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gi93wLVST0 1:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4zCCi-JhZs 51:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMV3eJwaH-Q 4:53 https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyFan100 SUBSCRIBE 37K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aTpCzPRwvc 2:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-OF7KGyDis 2:01 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMz63pZu5nr7ynHe_OVf9wA SUBSCRIBE 1.9M https://www.youtube.com/user/kellycbarney SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne7mZ_Frm-I 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdmueoCiORk 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIQsyHoLudQ 2:22 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TH-O9dINhE 1:02:26 Barney: Furry Friends YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSC-gHBU_d0 2:51 NURSERY RHYMES & KIDS SONGS BY LITTLE BABY BUM - VOLUME 1 S1 • E16 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5kKl0dqpVw 0:28 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riSCOr2N-AE 3:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ve4QnZzRiU 14:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7rceAt9n-w 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1fp_MoEewM 1:03:23 KINDERGARTEN NURSERY RHYMES FOR TODDLERS -COMPILATIONS S1 • E25 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByTB9rIoLcc 51:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk-QACdtJ5A 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g77d-KT5Hvc 1:49:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjo48TOTWVs 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95wXLI1SX-E 1:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXmb5UAkTq0 13:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Izsw3rJGao 34:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQMqINUCuT4 44:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JferwEVkMXo 5:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j1ueJ_XdFM 0:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdDu8pFbnRc 3:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUcu9PUh9_A 2:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L26jwqF9Zro 1:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoJmchlWJks 3:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW9zLWBkkqk 1:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS6e3ZTuxC8 2:29 54 views11 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlguHO9D6ww 2:07 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 50 views17 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kbXBVG0OHk 2:41 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 2 views17 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu1f2BR6dig 2:24 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 2 views20 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAfK7vWbWtU 1:27 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 1 view20 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnP3vz9hN80 1:54 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) 2 views21 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RDfY0mm_28 0:56 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) No views21 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YO6jYOBEDU 1:44 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) 10 views22 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClQMIoQYUrM 6:42 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) 12 views23 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0IvqqmXZP4 1:24 Barney & Friends: Camera Safari Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puC92rMNtls 1:24 Barney & Friends: It’s Raining, It’s Pouring... Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfd-o-m2_60 1:24 Barney & Friends: At Home With Animals Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 2 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G80oPMzU0z8 1:24 Barney & Friends: Gone Fishing! Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 4 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUZBASDdO7s 1:24 Barney & Friends: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 3 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9-N9sQm9S8 6:26 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 5) 156 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsqTjtXncTM 1:14 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 5) 67 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdgcJDVYSJE 1:39 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) 79 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwIv0EzscCw 1:12 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) 2 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDTC7mBfl8U 2:16 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) 57 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYz_mfRsoKY 0:58 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) 1 view2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQuLufa-VbE 2:20 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) 37 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9-fB8pFeho 1:44 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) 828 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hFw-Jew6e8 1:54 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) 77 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtknFCAfEbw 6:27 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) 69 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoelk87OOt8 1:24 Barney & Friends: Classical Cleanup Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 82 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYD19txIZBE 1:24 Barney & Friends: A Welcome Home Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 45 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzSqJPxxTys 1:24 Barney & Friends: On The Move Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 37 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZEXz5O8sII 1:24 Barney & Friends: Twice Is Nice! Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 57 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3qkp5pbm0A 1:24 Barney & Friends: Any Way You Slice It Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 53 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OhDdctloDY 6:23 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) 307 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Id2mExxVjg 1:37 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) 130 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23thciXYvjI 1:39 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 4) 137 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiGBLr-sjfE 1:31 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 4) 62 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCGtN-QHfgI 1:37 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) 155 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD6IFSr1HUk 1:39 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) 72 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz8q9tOz8xQ 1:46 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 2) 101 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLMxtJ-QwW4 3:12 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 2) 57 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv7iH19D0bw 1:57 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 1) 117 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeFxdAvJeNE 6:18 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 1) 281 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTrxcSVZQ-M 1:24 Barney & Friends: Shopping For A Surprise! Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 71 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjdpctZZzaE 1:24 Barney & Friends: I Can Be A Firefighter! Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 38 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW9KjpQDms8 1:24 Barney & Friends: Room For Everyone Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 58 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJDTs5GIM84 1:24 Barney & Friends: If The Shoe Fits... Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 47 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhc71LcxH6U 1:24 Barney & Friends: Shawn & The Beanstalk Long & Short Credits (Real Paper View) 72 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKRhRaG7coY 6:25 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 377 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIZ7py-i8Q4 2:15 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 148 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prRLoG-TwFg 1:54 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 157 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo-rn0BznXE 1:23 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 121 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pqytojGo-Q 1:55 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 131 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7O5coT_8Gw 2:00 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 135 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5H2xqSfZDQ 2:00 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 143 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwTufQPtkLY 1:42 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 127 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=082cOty8wXw 1:50 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 116 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5jYT0SwsaY 5:21 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 265 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQSLrQrKv7c 1:01 Barney & Friends: A Very Special Delivery! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 127 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR6UkX4SfrQ 1:01 Barney & Friends: Having Tens Of Fun! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 38 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPPYHM0NgRA 1:01 Barney & Friends: The Alphabet Zoo Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 76 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5tpvZ6CC2M 1:01 Barney & Friends: An Adventure In Make-Believe Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 63 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj3FFYUtjOA 1:01 Barney & Friends: Stop, Look And Be Safe! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 23 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdL3IRRgPxo 1:01 Barney & Friends: The Dentist Makes Me Smile Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 37 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu1QNeU3xcg 3:28 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 5) 203 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwvsRhBZFw8 1:33 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 5) 99 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LystpGVg1Mg 1:52 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 184 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e0v5Cl7OMQ 1:03 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 64 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovXS2mC-Imc 1:44 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 176 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI_kqUuUm7w 1:57 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 68 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2to0N12OmBw 1:51 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) 132 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccRVU5uKN_Q 1:29 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) 93 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GyszNMoYlw 2:13 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) 151 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cddn2LSBE60 4:44 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) 130 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w91OJ0-crXU 1:01 Barney & Friends: My Favorite Things Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 52 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYQbiB-e6EI 1:01 Barney & Friends: The Exercise Circus! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 51 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kbqjW7_IVA 1:01 Barney & Friends: Look At Me, I’m 3! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 39 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPWWw4J5UNc 1:01 Barney & Friends: Picture This! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 33 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnwGeBDZd4 1:01 Barney & Friends: Grown-Ups For A Day! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 27 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXo6kD_qVvc 1:01 Barney & Friends: I Can Do That! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 30 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Nk2FU4iIdk 5:18 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 5) 443 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nlGHohmlv8 1:55 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 5) 85 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTV0Kj5UABI 2:06 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) 121 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFC-ZLJgNaM 2:52 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) 220 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcTb1-iJ4bg 2:08 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) 106 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGKyztmL8YY 1:50 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) 52 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuD-chN04wI 1:39 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) 107 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDMHcRnQDSI 2:14 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) 51 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okaTx2nC-PY 1:38 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) 118 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eu4fxSlzqA 4:28 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) 67 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goATiNWWjnU 1:01 Barney & Friends: Hoo’s In The Forest? Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 62 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BwtU4V5cbQ 1:01 Barney & Friends: Honk!Honk!A Goose On The Loose! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 41 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPzy_jdVz_Q 1:01 Barney & Friends: Red, Blue And Circles Too! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 59 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRjvg8aL13U 1:01 Barney & Friends: May I Help You? Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 35 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMvmVe6hNd4 1:01 Barney & Friends: Grandparents Are Grand! 1993 Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 30 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8K1_dSpMjU 1:01 Barney & Friends: Falling For Autumn! Credits (Paper View of Real Paintings of Season 2) 33 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlhPxs20QRQ 3:34 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) 211 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKU0t6-MPls 1:55 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) 45 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1nhjbw8eLY 1:44 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 4) 135 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjz982lSIo0 2:00 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 4) 76 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=725h7beOOBQ 2:08 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) 180 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNHrwAm2rMk 1:47 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) 49 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZflwvj0yd4 1:53 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 2) 90 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Kgiz3MsfBw 1:03 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 2) 62 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIKWS0Lldgw 1:56 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 1) 223 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcLlRRcIxFA 4:06 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 2, Episode 1) 48 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HjAkFK-32A 1:01 Barney & Friends: Everyone Is Special Credits (Paper View of Special) 87 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBH9pbilgNs 1:01 Barney & Friends: Hola, Mexico! Credits (Paper View of Mexicans) 61 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFqXOmB_p1M 1:01 Barney & Friends: Home Sweet Homes Credits (Paper View of Homes In The World) 98 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg5FJRIovJ4 1:01 Barney & Friends: Oh, What A Day! Credits (Paper View of Summer Time) 57 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGykWjS2TCM 1:01 Barney & Friends: Doctor Barney Is Here! Credits (Paper View of Doctor) 85 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snZaUu4NdnQ 1:01 Barney & Friends: A World Of Music Credits (Paper View of Storybook Land) 77 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdImOXbSUzc 3:51 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 179 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaVS9zirq5A 2:16 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 107 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WArq8Wlxw0A 2:20 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 115 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L8yYm5XsbE 1:26 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s3h2vCAt0o 1:51 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 115 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j5is9U1MY4 2:20 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 64 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-HS5mV07lw 1:35 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 126 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xtQpmM7GCE 1:38 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 83 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vsDGaxIOJk 1:38 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 64 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_5ouhi9TSw 2:50 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 51 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfVLZJOXlUw 1:01 Barney & Friends: Carnival Of Numbers Credits (Paper View of Numbers) 47 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3a61FCPkms 1:01 Barney & Friends: A Splash Party, Please Credits (Paper View of Squares) 80 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5A2DISAmtA 1:01 Barney & Friends: A-Camping We Will Go! Credits (Paper View of Camping) 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw82pN-sDvk 1:01 Barney & Friends: Hi, Neighbor! Credits (Paper View of In The Neighborhood) 50 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vekcwcX3KAE 1:01 Barney & Friends: Practice Makes Music Credits (Paper View of Music) 79 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhThUKmC7eQ 1:01 Barney & Friends: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Credits (Paper View of Senses) 58 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KURerGMYb6A 1:01 Barney & Friends: When I Grow Up... Credits (Paper View of Grown-Ups Jobs) 90 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P21BR77XCw 1:01 Barney & Friends: “I Just LOVE Bugs” Credits (Paper View of Bugs) 421 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXQoAg_mnk0 5:19 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 5) 419 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qk3j0C5Q-98 1:00 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 5) 112 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtARWtvmmsY 1:41 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 105 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVPCJm_fgVs 1:05 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 93 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5bxbOBpkmA 1:56 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 140 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCxcp1VxAHE 3:43 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 132 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21E0--okh-8 1:36 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) 101 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN-mFXW95eA 1:34 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 2) 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mixzVIdyBCI 1:45 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) 105 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOm5BuHEazo 2:49 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) 55 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGr9SSi9RQA 1:01 Barney & Friends: Be A Friend Credits (Paper View of New Friends) 117 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7arZHplwCEY 1:01 Barney & Friends: Let’s Help Mother Goose! Credits (Paper View of Rhymes) 167 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzUuhP2gA9o 1:01 Barney & Friends: Our Earth, Our Home Credits (Clean & Green) 96 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaWJi_1Vd1I 1:01 Barney & Friends: Alphabet Soup! Credits (Paper View of Alphabets) 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZZIHGJAdMg 1:01 Barney & Friends: Happy Birthday, Barney! Credits (Paper View of Party) 98 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bww-zPAbxI 1:01 Barney & Friends: What’s That Shadow? Credits (Paper View of Monsters) 71 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVec-3JAc-E 1:01 Barney & Friends: Down On Barney’s Farm (Paper View of Barney’s Farm) 113 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZCSZMDlGvg 1:01 Barney & Friends: Caring Means Sharing Credits (Paper View of Playground) 67 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VQxWVkJe8s 4:09 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 5) 371 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ7szwqWXC8 3:23 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 5) 65 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkAC-BF0w5I 1:24 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) 158 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fAgK3VaXn0 1:17 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) 82 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1ypWm-M630 1:28 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) 84 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqORBQpcRZQ 1:42 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) 65 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7HTNqKQz5U 1:26 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) 115 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mNivykIB6c 1:11 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 2) 52 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxMQPVpkQwk 1:56 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) 234 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exANGqYNUTE 2:12 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) 88 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVEC6ZeRQW4 1:01 Barney & Friends: Going Places! Credits (Paper View of Going Places) 224 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pg5KsPC7BdA 1:01 Barney & Friends: The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard Credits (Paper View of Rainbow Beard) 185 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiIu9DGBIzQ 1:01 Barney & Friends: Four Seasons Day Credits (Paper View of Seasons) 110 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eN6mmtFDAs 1:01 Barney & Friends: Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! Credits (Paper View of Everybody Snacks) 134 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-jhS9cy7Io 1:01 Barney & Friends: Hop To It! Credits (Paper View of Sad, Happy, Cry & Hands) 83 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2suprwGsYAI 1:01 Barney & Friends: Playing It Safe Credits (Paper View of Safety Helpers) 118 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-C_SMUg-8w 1:01 Barney & Friends: My Family’s Just Right For Me Credits (Paper View of Families) 73 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MW0XbyewLOU 1:01 Barney & Friends: The Queen Of Make-Believe Credits (Paper View of Queen’s Design) 75 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq5SXx8QaaQ 4:25 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) 374 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrSgNLpV258 1:37 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) 92 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsIQOCN2nBk 1:30 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 4) 138 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHVjWMHDKCw 1:17 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 4) 121 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwKfsxPCcbE 1:21 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) 111 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt9FNTjx9Mg 2:36 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) 111 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFelBC7e7hg 1:29 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 2) 144 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAoi7OSgVf4 2:58 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 2) 96 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmAvNf_u6pw 1:24 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 1) 237 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP9C0cyvaPM 2:04 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 1) 87 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCjvgFX422Q 1:17 Barney Says Segment (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) 313 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mc85D-Y_Qxo 2:17 Closing to Barney Songs & All Aboard For Sharing 1996 VHS 453 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVfRw_bokLc 3:00 Closing to Barney Songs & Opening to Barney’s All Aboard For Sharing 1996 VHS 381 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlaliRhkv7w 1:15 Opening to Barney Songs & All Aboard For Sharing 1996 VHS 263 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfDat2ynFUI 0:51 Barney Says Segment (The Alphabet Zoo) 137 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J99dzPM76yo 1:12 Barney Says Segment (Let’s Help Mother Goose!) 170 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulDEbyiL5Yw 1:20 Barney Says Segment (Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) 219 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_05nPQdB00 0:22 Episode from Barney & Friends - Gone Fishing! Short Credits (Complete Short Credits) 175 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGfmU1HQ1_w 4:03 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 426 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H32MY4Uosis 1:05 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 105 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmWYnwTpkD0 1:32 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 107 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVfKn8FbCls 2:36 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 73 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxTZxEOG3po 1:53 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 120 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UBSoIuFUPo 1:24 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 81 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Arz-35JT0k 1:45 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 214 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuQVb-x6L-E 0:58 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 100 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPePPQylV7I 1:24 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 157 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0lv70Vav6U 2:08 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 131 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoM_NjFB3EQ 6:00 Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 4) Credits (1992 Tape Four) 140 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnniprPmuBs 7:58 Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 3) Credits (1992 Tape Three) 59 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1amGXihaI2E 7:56 Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 2) Credits (1992 Tape Two) 53 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhiMmRXga8Y 8:02 Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 1) Credits (1992 Tape One) 72 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OR_rfKZZY8 2:31 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 405 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHKIsBYItRo 1:37 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 4) 207 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE9VNhAjn10 2:18 Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 256 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLjUERhmdT4 1:00 Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season (Tape 4, Episode 3) 176 views1 month ago 137 views 1 week ago 25:40 Barney & Friends: Sharing Is Caring! (Season 8, Episode 3) 178 views 1 week ago 25:29 Barney & Friends: My Family and Me (Season 7, Episode 18) 285 views 1 week ago 25:23 Barney & Friends: Up, Down and Around! (Season 7, Episode 2) 236 views 1 week ago 25:36 Barney & Friends: All Aboard! (Season 7, Episode 1) 94 views 1 week ago 26:53 Barney & Friends: Play Piano With Me! (Season 8, Episode 9) 148 views 1 week ago 26:53 Barney & Friends: Squares, Squares Everywhere (Season 8, Episode 15) 230 views 1 week ago 26:41 Barney & Friends: Splish! Splash! (Season 7, Episode 19) 152 views 1 week ago 26:42 Barney & Friends: Three Lines, Three Corners (Season 7, Episode 15) 202 views 1 week ago Subtitles 48:35 Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) 238 views 1 week ago 47:43 Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) 582 views 1 week ago 56:13 Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) 346 views 2 weeks ago 1:16:40 Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie (1998) 674 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 21:05 Barney's First Adventures (1998) 294 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 46:38 Barney Songs (1995/2006) (Short Version) 392 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 33:22 Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2000) 290 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 55:28 Be My Valentine Love, Barney (2000) 529 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 56:59 Barney's Outdoor Fun! (1997/2003) 548 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 50:26 Barney's Halloween Party (1998) 279 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 54:14 More Barney Songs (1999) 341 views 2 weeks ago 52:35 Barney: Let's Play School (1999) 225 views 2 weeks ago 51:58 Barney: It's Time For Counting (1998) 415 views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 50:45 Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) 371 views 2 weeks ago 52:17 Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) 302 views 2 weeks ago 48:42 Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) 1K views 2 weeks ago Subtitles 26:50 Barney & Friends: A Sunny, Snowy Day (Season 6, Episode 5) 492 views 2 weeks ago 25:28 Barney & Friends: Stick With Imagination! (Season 6, Episode 1) Version 266 views 2 weeks ago 25:03 Barney & Friends: Play Ball! (Season 4, Episode 10) Version 179 views 2 weeks ago